


Points of Commonality

by weaselett



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaselett/pseuds/weaselett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some of the ways that Margaret Carter might have crossed paths with one Captain Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Points of Commonality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raktajinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/gifts).



“I see Jack has found himself some staff, finally.”

Toshiko jumped, spinning around, screwdriver held defensively in front of her. The room had been empty when Jack had shown her in, and she hadn’t heard the door since he’d left. It didn’t seem likely that the elderly lady in front of her could have been so stealthy. 

“I’m sorry?” 

The woman smiled, showing her empty hands before moving closer, her gaze fixed on the machinery spread across the table. “I’m guessing you’re here with Jack, you don’t look like the SHIELD type.”  
She traced the line of the object’s outer casing, finger just shy of touching. “Beautiful.”

Tosh smiled faintly despite herself, “It is, people don’t often appreciate beauty in technology.” She eyed the woman for a moment, weighing up her options, “I’m sorry, but we haven’t been introduced.”

The woman startled, then laughed softly, taking a step back from the work table to offer Tosh her hand, “Sorry, I forget. Peggy Carter, mostly retired SHIELD agent.”

Tosh shook the offered hand, “Toshiko Sato, probationary Torchwood agent. You worked for the Strategic Scientific Reserve during the war didn’t you? I mean, if you’re the same Peggy Carter.” She remembered the tales that had been passed around the family, or the woman who had fought alongside the men, alongside her great-cousin. The woman who had been overshadowed and forgotten by two of men she’d worked with. 

Tosh had savoured those stories, preferring them to the comics that her male cousins obsessed over. She hadn’t needed a super hero, just a real woman, proud and bright. 

Peggy smiled, “I did, and it became SHIELD, eventually. I take it you are Captain Harkness’ technology specialist, Ms Sato?”

“Tosh please, and yes, I suppose I am. We’re only a small team, nothing like this.” Tosh waved at the space around them, thinking of the massive building, almost a show of power in its own right, wishing again that she could have just stayed in Cardiff. She wasn’t used to being outside of a cell, and all the military SHIELD agents made her feel edgy. She had been relieved when their escort had emptied the lab so she could work in peace. 

“If I’m to call you Tosh, I will have to request you call me Peggy.” Her smile was warm, her gaze keen, “It can be rather overwhelming. I can remember when we were just an office building in New York.” Peggy looked wistful for a moment before she shook her head, “Times change, we can only hope its for the better.”

-

It really wasn’t all that different from her real work, or at least that was what Peggy told herself whenever she found herself poking at her vortex manipulator. She had faced some discrimination, back when she had first joined the agency, before she’d made a name for herself. 

It hadn’t been for the same reasons mind, it hadn’t been because she was a woman, but rather because she came from a colony that preferred not to edit their own genetics thank you very much. There was also the ‘dwelling on the past’ thing, though that trait had never been anything but an advantage in her work. 

She hadn’t expected Steven Rogers, or at least she hadn’t expected him to be such a good person. She knew her history, knew who Captain America was. Worse, she knew he wasn’t dead. 

Worse still she was stuck in the slow lane, unable to skip ahead to claim that dance. It would be a bit complicated to explain, but really, the man had allowed himself to be experimented on, surely a little time travel wouldn’t be so far out of the realms of believability. 

Peggy frowned, taping a finger against her cup. Damn Hart and his issues. There really hadn’t been any need to strand her, or at least he could have explained beyond ‘orders’ and ‘timeline stability’. He’d certainly never cared about such things before. 

“Deep thoughts there English.” Angie kicked her shin under the table and Peggy couldn’t help but smile at the younger woman, it wasn’t all bad. 

“Wondering if you’ve ever read Jules Verne.” 

-

“Howard, you are utterly shameless!” Peggy backed away from the curtain, turning to face the door.

“And everyone knows it.” Howard replied, not moving from his sprawl on the bed, his gaze on his companion rather than Peggy, “You might even say people expect it.”

Peggy sighed shaking her head, “Some might not be so calm about this particular case. Are you decent?”

“Spoilsport.” Howard commented, pulling the sheet across his lower half, “But for your tender sensibilities, we are covered.”

“I feel like some introductions are needed here.” Howard’s companion flashed her a bright smile as she turned back to face them and she eyed him warily. “Captain Jack Harkness, at your service ma’am.”

Peggy rolled her eyes, “Oh none of that, I won’t be joining you.” 

Howard’s grin widened, “Don’t mind Peg, she can be a bit of a stick in the mud. Jack, this is Agent Peggy Carter, one of the SSR’s finest.”

“I’ve heard good things. Shame I won’t get to see you in action.” 

Peggy’s eyebrows rose, “Do you ever stop?”

“Only if you ask nice.” Howard replied, shifting his weight. “Though I suspect further explorations are going to have to wait. Peggy’s all business.”

Harkness shrugged, “These days, that’s nothing but a good thing.” He stood, unconcerned as the sheet slid from his hips, “I’ll leave you to your business.” He sauntered past Peggy, leaning over slowly to gather his clothes. 

Peggy shook her head, looking at Howard, “You sure know how to pick them. Get dressed, we’ve been summoned.”

-

“I have to admit, while I travelled extensively in Europe, Cardiff is not somewhere I have ever visited before.” 

Jack stepped up beside Peggy, looking out onto the bay. “It’s not so bad, different, you’ll get used to it, if you hang around.”

“If you don’t mind me asking Captain, do I have a choice?” She turned away from the view, crossing her arms over her stomach and leaning back on the railings. 

“I’m not going to lie to you. This isn’t your time, most of the people you knew, they’re old or they’re dead. Explaining how you’re here, looking just like you did when you disappeared, that’s not going to be easy.” Jack replied, not flinching from her gaze. “You are one hell of an impressive woman, but a lot has changed. There are things you need to learn, history lessons to be taught.”

“Ianto was watching the news, I saw him Jack. I saw Steve. He’s alive, and he doesn’t look a day older than he did when he vanished.”

“He’s Captain America, people don’t question guys who have been changed like that coming back from the dead. You might be a legend, but you’re a standard human one.” Jack reached out slowly, squeezing her arm, “I, we, won’t keep you from him, but please, give us just a little time to finish getting you acquainted with modern living. He’s got a few years on you with that one.”

“You swear?” 

“My word, my team wouldn’t let me hear the end of it if I did. Romantics all of them.” 

-

“Finding your feet?” Peggy questioned, settling onto the stool, long skirt smooth against her legs. The pub was quiet, with just a few airmen and WAAF scattered around various tables. She missed the days when she could enjoy a proper drink, when the atmosphere was more joyous, less weighed with events to come. 

“Getting there I think, it’s Miss Carter isn’t it?” The American smiled at her, hand playing with the glass of whiskey on the bar in front of him. 

Peggy nodded, “Well remembered Captain, though I would prefer if you called me Peggy. I’ve been hearing good things, a surprise really given you seem to be outshining my countrymen.”

The man laughed, ducking his head. “They’re exaggerating I’m sure. That said, as one of the few Americans I do feel I have to represent.”

“Pilots are precious these days. Skilled ones especially. That said, I can see no reason for them to exaggerate your skills, or their respect.” 

“When do you head out?” He asked, deflecting her compliment, turning so that he could give her his full attention.

“Less than a week now, I have been given my orders.” Peggy thanked the barman as he placed her drink by her hand, one hand toying with her hair as she considered the man in front of her. 

“You’re going to have a hell of a time you know.” 

Peggy shrugged, “We’re at war, no one is expecting to have it easy. This way, I get to play a meaningful part.”

He laughed, “You are looking forward to beating my boys back home into shape, I can tell.”

“Captain Harkness, I am offended. I look forward to teaching them new skills.” She smiled around her glass.

“Well, I’m headed to Cardiff for the rest of my leave, and to train some men of my own.” Harkness said, taking a drink from his own glass. “Lots of public school boys to teach how to fly.” 

“You seem to enjoy a challenge.” Peggy replied. 

He laughed, “I’m not the only one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just some glimpses of different potential AUs/situations that might have lead Peggy to encounter Jack, even if Jack isn't physically in all of them ;) 
> 
> I will admit that time agent!Peggy and Peggy & Real Jack were the most fun to write.


End file.
